Quiet Explosion
by Eternal-Explosionist
Summary: Fireworks:Loud, flashy and cool to watch.Explosions:Deafening, harmful and they just plain piss you off.His name's Deidara and I'm trying to get answers but all he does is make me mad!How do you question someone who never gives a straight answer!Dei X OC
1. Chapter 1 Here Goes Everything

**Silent Explosion**

Chapter 1

"C'mon….c'mon…" I muttered as I waited for my partner to pass the baton to me. I shifted my weight from foot to foot, ready to get this race over with. Hinata's indigo head was coming into view and I smirked. Ino and Sakura didn't even notice that she had passed them,they were too busy insulting each other to notice, excellent. I wrapped my fingers around the smooth white bar and started to run the last fraction of the lap.

I smirked as I ran, while wind forcing my bangs out of my face. I had a great amount of distance covered, if I kept this up I could easily win. I could hear the dull thud of my feet hitting the track rhythmically, and the finish line was coming closer. I was just a couple of yards away from the white ribbon, then this stupid marathon thing will be over.

CRACK!

My breathing hitched in my throat, and my blue eyes widened as I fell. I collasped onto the track and the baton fell from my grasp as I clutched my left knee. Dammit, I had applied too much force on my left leg, and now my kneecap had done it's infamous slide in and out of place number. I could hear more footsteps and I stretched my legs and got to my feet as fast as I could without irritating it too much. I bent down and picked up the fallen baton and resumed running through the taunt white ribbon.

"Ryu-chan! R-Ryu-chan!" I turned around to see Hinata running toward me, off of the track in order to not disturb the rest of the race.

"Are you a-all right, Ryu-chan?" she asked, panting slightly.

"I'm fine Hinata-chan" I told with a small laugh, also out of breath. My knee was intact, just slightly shaking, and it wasn't in any shape to take force. Just walking for me today.

"Wahoo! Great job, Ryu-chan!" cheered Kiba as he and Akamaru raced over to you. Akamaru jumped up at me and I held him as he praised me with doggy kisses.

"Okay, down Akamaru" commanded Kiba as Akamaru stopped licking my face, and he simply pouted in my grasp.

"Aw look what you did Kiba-kun" I teased my fanged companion. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair, inhaling my scent. My face flared red, and he laughed as he pulled away. He absolutely loved teasing me, making me blush, all of that jazz. Akamaru barked and licked my cheek again.

"Everyone did their job well," complimented Shino, in his own way.

"You did a good job too Shino-kun!" I told him, unable to see the small smile that appeared beneath his high collar.

"Hn, Kurenai said we may return home if we wish, seeing as it is all over"

"Aw, no awards or anything?" whined Kiba, as Akamaru returned his perching place ontop of Kiba's head.

"The awards will be n-next week, Kiba-kun, weren't you listening to Kurenai-s-sensei?" stated Hinata.

"Of course! Right, next week!" bluffed Kiba, while grinning widely. Akamaru barked, as in agreeing.

"So, I'll see you guys tomorrow, ne?" I said, while starting to walk in the direction toward my home.

"Good-bye"

"Bye Ryu-chan"

"Yeah, see ya Ryu-chan!"

BombsGoBOOM!BombsGoBOOM!BombsGoBOOM!BombsGoBOOM!BombsGoBOOM!BombsGoBOOM!

I walked into my house to see that it was deserted. Right, wasn't mom and the others going to visit some friends or something? Oh well, no bother to me, never liked that lady's kids anyway, they were brats. I changed into navy blue drawstring pants and a white tanktop, while plopping onto the couch and turning on the tv. There was nothing really on.

Home and Garden? Nope, can't keep plants alive long enough to care.

Sports Network? Don't care—yuck football, don't understand that one bit—

Food Channel? Nope, it'll just make me hungry for something I can't have.

Cartoon Network? They took all of the good shows off, phooey.

Hidden Leaf News? Might as well listen.

"Reports are coming in that there has been a sighting of two darkly dressed shinobi, neither were wearing Konoha protecters. Rumors have it that it may be the appearences of Missing-nins, members of an evil orginization, Akatsuki—" I turned off the stupid tv. It was probably some teens trying to freak out their parents or something weird. The Hokage would've taken some sort of action if the rumors were true…unless she was drunk…again.

I pulled the throw blanket over me and closed me, and closed my eyes, sleep sounds like a great idea…

THUMP! THUMP!

I groaned and slowly opened my blue eyes; didn't I_ just_ get to sleep? I sat up and looked outside. Yep, it was still dark, and I should still be sleeping.

THUMP! THUMP!

I woke up a bit more and I became alert of the strange sounds. I cautiously got off of the couch and grabbed my brother's aluminum baseball bat. I walked over to the door and took a deep breath, I've got to stay calm and not allow my chakra or fear to show. I exhaled and twisted the silver doorknob and gripped the bat even tighter as I stepped out onto the dew grass.

My vision was enshrouded in darkness, save for the small stream of light that radiated from the street's lamppost. I took a few small tentative steps forward, and held my breath, straining to hear anything out of the ordinary. There was nothing but the wind.

A dull 'thunk' entered my hearing and I spun around to see a scroll laying on the grass, bending the blades of greenery. A scroll meant a ninja, and a ninja meant trouble and trouble meant Oh Shit for me.

"Do you think she heard it, senpai?" whispered a voice. I stiffened, so more than one person was here.

"Shut up you idiot!" whispered another. Too late, I kind of already heard you, genius, I thought sarcastically. I forced myself to relax and I acted as if I was simply going to check around the back. Once I approached the corner, I ducked into its inner shadow and I waited, like an animal stalking its prey. Ha, that sounded cool.

Then there was the sound of soft footsteps on grass and two figures walked toward the fallen scroll.

"Good, the seal wasn't broken, yeah" stated the taller one.

"So, do we head back now senpai? Or do we wait until morning?" asked the one who was wearing—I think—some sort of mask.

"We should probably head back now—"he was cut off when I tackled him to the ground. I could hear him let out a small gasp and I smirked as I pinned him to the ground, kunai at his neck. The streetlamp flickered and its single light vanished. I landed on the ground, the opponent escaping before my eyes.

"What?" I breathed, scrambling to my feet once more, only to be betrayed by my knee. I strangled the innocent grass blades in my grip as I clenched my teeth together and clossed my eyes tightly. Dang it!

"Um…I think she's hurt senpai," stated the masked one.

"Thanks Captain Obvious, now we can leave without being followed—"

BOOM!

I covered my head with my arms and when the debris and smoke subsided, my eyes widened. The ground was illuminated with light that the Black Ops provided, I lifted my head slightly to get a better view of things.

There was a crater in my front lawn (mom's going to be pissed) and with all of the upturned soil, I could see splaters of blood decorating it. My stomach felt quesy as I followed the trail of liquid and stopped once I came upon the figure. His blonde hair was concealing half of his face, but the visable half was sprinkled with his own blood. His more serious wound was at his midsection, staining the ground around him crimson.

"Deidara-senpai?" called out his partner, who was curently bonded by the highly trained Ops. No response came from his partner. I forced myself to siit up slightly and one of the agents rushed over to me.

"Everything will be all right in just a few moments, ma'am" he said as he lifted me bridal style and started to move away from the explosion-afied earth.

"Um, I'm okay, honestly, I just need a few seconds to stand" I told him, rather embarressed to be carried like that.

"We are to remove all civilians from any scenes that contain information—"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm a ninja, Chunin actually" I explained, irritated to be mistaken for a civilian.

"That changes things doesn't it then?" he commented. "Now, I'll take to the Hokage for quetioning"

"Goody"

TobiIsaGoodBoy!TobiIsaGoodBoy!TobiIsaGoodBoy!TobiIsaGoodBoy!TobiIsaGoodBoy!TobiIsaGoodBoy!

"Are you really sure you want me to do this, Hokage-sama?" I asked Tsunade, who was signing some papers at the moment.

"Yes, I believe you will be best for the job. You saw the incident, the scroll is in your posesion, and it will be easier to interrogate them this way." She stated, not looking up from her papers.

"Yes, Tsunsade-sama…" I agreed with a sigh. I stood from the chair and walked out of her office, weighed down with disappointment.

Okay, so here's my scenario:

I have to try to find out information from Deidara (the blonde haired one) and Tobi (the one who was wearing a mask). They're both from the Akatsuki, so it's not going to be easy.

I must not let them get any sort of hold on the scroll they were previously carring; it's currently in my weapons pouch.

I also have to make sure that they can't escape. Man! This won't go well, I already can tell! I whined mentally as I came to a stop in front of the hospital ward number 111. I took a deep breath and opened it slowly and cautiously.

Here goes nothing…

ArtIsaBangh!ArtIsaBang!ArtIsaBang!ArtIsaBang!ArtIsaBang!ArtIsaBang!ArtIsaBang!ArtIsaBang!

Y.Y: that's all for now! In chapter duex, Deidara and Ryuki shall formally meet! Well that's the plan anyway…


	2. Chapter 2

Quiet Explosion

Chapter 2

I stepped slowly into the white on white room. Wow, this color can drive anyone insane…

"Look Deidara-sempai! A visitor!" cheered the mask one, Tobi. I smiled slightly at the two bed ridden prisoners. The masked one seemed perfectly fine, except for the red tinted bandages around his leg.

"Hi! I'm Tobi!" introduced the hyper one, while waving energetically at me, as I walked to the chair that was placed near the wall.

"I'm Ryuki," I told him, waving slightly. My eyes wandered over to the blond missing-nin. He appeared to be sleeping, which wasn't surprising to me, he had taken a pretty bad hit.

The door swung open to reveal Sakura Haruno, who was slightly out of breath. She then noticed me and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're here Ryuki-san, could you please take care of Deidara-san's wound? Tsunade-sama really needs me else where," she said while shoving the white box in my hands.

"B-but I don't—"

"All you have to do is rebandage it, it hasn't been changed since you brought him here last night. Will you do it please?" she asked while running out of the room. She just shoved this onto me didn't she? Too bad I can't say no that easily...dangit.

"Oh don't worry, sempai's not really asleep, he's just fakin' it so we can leave him alone but it doesn't work, DOES IT SEMPAI?" he asked, yelling loudly in the direction of his upper criminal.

"Shut up Tobi, un!" he yelled while throwing a pillow at his comrade. "Ow…" he muttered afterward while lightly touching his stomach.

"A-ano…Sakura-san said that we needed to change your bandages D-Deidara-san…" I stated quietly, obviously nervous about being in such close range of an Akatsuki criminal. He turned his blond head toward me, just noticing that another person was in the room other than his partner.

"Who are you, un?" he asked, confused by my presence.

"Weren't you listening sempai? This is Ryu-chan!" introduced Tobi, with flourish.

"Actually j-just Ryuki would be fine—" I mumbled, not use to strangers calling me by my nickname.

"I was actually asleep earlier, idiot, un," snapped Deidara, not hearing my comment.

"Sorry, but sempai usually fakes sleep to ignore Tobi and to make him stop talking—"

"And it obviously doesn't work, un." He interjected, while folding his arms, as if mentally pouting that he was woken up.

"A-an…gomen, but we really should change your bandages…" He turned his attention back to me, as if he had forgotten that I was there. He shrugged his shoulders and I took the white chair that was placed next to his bed and he said,

"Hey! I was saving that for someone, un!" I froze and I could feel my face pale then heat up as he just added,

"Can't take a joke can you? Who would come visit the scary criminal, un?" I looked down at the white box in my hands and memorized it's features and red cross, so not to look at the blond's face. I wouldn't visit him freely, that's for sure.

"Well, you're not as loud as that pink haired bitch," he commented, ruffling some of his hair. "That's for sure, un." How funny, we kind of thought the same phrase.

I cleared my thought, my cheeks still slightly pink. "So, about y-your bandages, sir..." I mumbled formally.

He snorted and my face flared again, flustered. "Sir? What's with the strange formalities? I'm a criminal remember, un?" he asked, touching my cheek lightly. I reacted immediately, slapping his hand away and twirling out a kunai, the white box falling to the ground when I suddenly stood up. His noticeable eye widened a fraction and he smirked.

"Little touchy aren't you, hm?"

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Let's just take care of your bandages, Deidara-san," I practically said it through gritted teeth.

"Fine, fine," he sighed, tugging his shirt over his head. My eyes widened slightly at the amount of white bandages that stretched from his lower stomach up to his chest, and it was stained red.

"Wh-why didn't you notify one of the nurses of this? Your bandages are past needing to be change...!" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I dunno, why do you stutter,un?"

"Wh-what does that have to do with anything?" I retorted. He shrugged his shoulders again.

"I asked you first," he said. I paused.

"No, you didn't," I corrected, eyebrows furrowed. I asked first didn't I?

"Yes, I did, un," he looked at me, completely calm, as if he was correct. I could feel my face burn brightly. "Whatever, l-let's just take care of y-your bandages."

"Fine fine," he said, waving his hands about. "Feel me me up, un."

I wanted to face palm. Great, now _that _was going to be in my head. Like I needed a criminal's toned abs in my mind. I sighed and found the edge of the bandages and began to unravel them, but in order to do this properly, I had to be within personal distance of the blonde. Just to irritate me, he shifted. He squirmed. He did everything but remain still.

"C-could you stop that?!" I asked him, my face red from feeling like a fool.

"Stop what, un?" he asked, holding a perfectly innocent face.

"Stop m-moving. Just hold s-still so I can finish th-this up," I explained, my fists clenching in my lap.

"Not my problem if you can't do your job, yeah," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Might help if you didn't st-st-stutter, un." My face would not stop burning. Stupid Criminal. Stupid Akastuki.

As I wrapped the new bandage around him, after finally removing the old one, I was sure to make a little extra tight, giving me some satisfaction when he winced.

"Geez, guess someone has a little S and M feitish, un," he commented, gesturing to the bandages. I looked at him incredulously.

"Where do y-you get these r-ridiculous ideas?!" This guy was unbelieveable!

He held his hand up in boy scout's honor. "I never lie, cutie, un. " Then the mouth on his palm stuck it's tongue out at me. I could feel the vien in my forehead pounding now. I wish I was as confident as Sakura and could punch a guy for being so rude.

I got up to put the medical box away and suddenly Tobi began to wave and call me over.

"Ryuuuuu-chaaaaaaan! Aren't you going to look at Tobi's boo-boo?" A face palm was becoming neccesary now.

"What the hell Tobi?! Are you six, un?!" Deidara asked, face contorted in disgust. he looked around for things to throw but he only had a remaining pillow and he wasn't quite ready to sacrifice it yet. I covered my face with my hand, to surpress a groan.

"Y-yes, I will take a l-look at your w-wound, Tobi-san," I answered, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Yaaaay for Ryu-chan!" he cheered. I pulled the sheet back to look at his leg and saw that all was in place and it seemed to be healing pretty well.

"Nothing s-seems too bad T-Tobi-san, it's a-actually healing up w-well," I explained, covering the wound up again.

"Oh thanks Ryu-chan!" he chirped, tlting his head to the side in a cute manner.

"R-Ryuki is my full n-name..." I said, trying to avoid the whole nickname fondness thing.

I could've broken out in song when Sakura came back to the room, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

"Sorry to leave you like that Ryuki-san, Tsunade-sama needed my assistance for a moment." Too long of a moment, in my opinion but hey, at least she was back.

"Oh, i-it was alright. D-Deidara-san's bandages were ch-changed and --"

"Then we had some hot sex while you were gone, un. Might want to change these sheets, yeah," interrupted Deidara, completely out of the blue, with the straightest face ever. Sakura and I gaped at him in shock, my face beyond red at the outrageous lie. Instantly, he received a punch to the back of the head.

"Ow! Watch it you crazy pink hair bitch, I'm injured, un! If you wanted some all you had to do was ask! Though with a flatsy like you, I might as well screw a piece of floor board--" This ensured more swearing and hitting, enough commotion for me to make a break for the door.

"Bye Ryu-chan!" I didn't even look back as I ran straight out of the hospital.

I'd question them about their mission as soon as I found a way to deal with Deidara's behavior. Until then...

My face burned.

**R E V I E W!!! I know it's been years since I've updated this, I mean this literally. So, if I'm lucky, I'll get some reviews right? I can always hope!**


End file.
